Don't Leave
by XxRogueAngelDreamingxX
Summary: Scott finds a kitty and brings it back to the school. At least, it looks like a kitty...After 3rd movie. Storm is headmistress of the school. And Scott is miraculously alive! Yay for him. R & R!
1. Chapter 1

Scott kicked his uncooperative motorcycle and scowled. He was stuck in the middle of nowhere, miles away from civilization, and his bike was broken. Scott rubbed his face and groaned. This just wasn't his year. He grudgingly pushed a button on his communicator and spoke into it.

"Storm? It's Scott. My bike broke down and I need someone to come pick me up."

He waited for a reply.

"Be right there Scott," Ororo Munroe's voice crackled over the comm.

"Thanks."

Scott clicked off and sat down to wait. A faint sound startled him. It sounded like crying. He looked around confusedly and realized that it was coming from the river he had stopped next to. Scott saw something clinging to a pile of rocks almost too far away for him to see.

"Oh my god," he paled.

There was someone out there. Scott knew he would be unable to reach whoever it was by himself.

"Storm!" he yelled into his communicator. "Hurry up, there's someone stuck in the river! I don't know how much longer they can hold on."

Storm gave the wheel of the Blackbird to Hank and went to help the person Logan was bringing onto the jet. She watched him pull himself up. The person was hidden behind him, and Logan seemed annoyed for some reason.

"Logan?" Storm asked warily.

He turned so she could see what he had saved. Storm's eyes widened.

"No way," she shook her head.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Scott asked as he looked from Logan's annoyed face to Storm's exasperated expression.

Logan held up a little bundle in answer. Scott stared at the tiny, shivering, soaking wet kitten in front of him.

"You've got to be kidding me," he said finally.

Logan put the cat down and stood up.

"You sent us on an urgent mission to save a cat. Way to go One-Eye," he growled. He glanced at the little kitten who had wandered over to Hank. "It's your fault. You get to take care of it."

Scott shook his head frantically.

"No way. I can't. I'm allergic to cats."

He yelped as the kitten suddenly came running at him and started rubbing its head on his leg.

"Get it away!" he shrieked.

Logan started laughing.

"You know, I think I like this cat," he chuckled.

"Logan," Storm said wearily.

"All right, all right," he grumbled.

He stooped and swept the cat up in his arms.

"I'll take care of it."

Storm rolled her eyes.

"You can't keep calling it "it"."

"Well what do you suggest we call it?" Logan frowned.

Storm ran a finger along the stripes that covered the cat's fur.

"How about Tiger?' she suggested.

Logan thought for a minute and held the cat up in front of his face.

"What do you think? Is Tiger your name?" he asked it.

The kitten purred and patted his nose with its paw.

"Tiger it is," Logan grinned.

He put Tiger down. As soon as the cat realized it was free it ran for Scott again.

"Ahhh!" Scott yelled and dived out of the way.

Tiger slipped on the smooth floor and slid into one of the open cabinets. Scott slammed the door closed and flicked the latch shut. There was a moment of silence.

Then, "Mraaawr!!!"

They looked in shock at the quivering door of the cabinet.

"Scott," Storm sighed wearily," let the cat out of the cabinet before it breaks the door down."

Logan was collapsed in a chair laughing. Scott warily unlocked the cabinet and opened the door. He jumped back as tiger bolted out of the cabinet. He gulped as Tiger seemed to glare at him. The cat took a running leap and curled up in Logan's lap.

"Stupid cat," Scott muttered.

Logan started laughing again and mumbled under his breath. Scott vaguely heard "screamed like a little girl", but he wasn't about to go near the cat to find out. They decided that the cat would stay with Logan until Kitty got back from visiting her parents the next morning and they could give the cat to her.

Logan put Tiger on the floor and pulled some clothes out of his dresser to change.

"Don't look," he joked to the kitten.

He started in surprise as Tiger obediently faced the wall and covered its face with its paws. He hurriedly dressed and looked at Tiger. The cat was still facing the wall.

"It's okay now," he said hesitantly.

He shook his head when Tiger turned to face him.

"Weird cat," he muttered. Tiger trotted past him and curled up on his pillow.

"That's mine," Logan told the little kitten.

Tiger looked at him and closed its eyes. Logan picked the cat up and lay down. Tiger hissed, but lay down next to him and fell asleep immediately. Logan stared at the strange little cat for a moment before shaking his head and going to sleep as well.


	2. The morning after

Ch.2

Logan faintly heard his alarm clock yelling at him. He groaned and rolled over on his side, wrapping his arms around his pillow. He froze. That wasn't his pillow. It wasn't Tiger either. It was too big for either of those. Logan opened his eyes and looked in shock at the woman asleep next to him. He definitely didn't remember a woman being there when he went to sleep. His door opened.

"Logan!" Scott yelled. "Get up! You're going to be late for the training…session…"

Scott looked at the strange woman in Logan's bed.

"Logan? Who is that?" he asked.

Logan shook his head in confusion.

"I have no idea," he replied.

"Did you…?" Scott asked hesitantly.

Logan looked beneath the covers. Both of them were wearing clothes.

"It doesn't look like it," he told Scott.

Scott's eye twitched.

"Logan, how do you not know if –"

He broke off as the woman started to move. She sat up and looked at them.

"Hey…you two were a lot bigger yesterday." Her eyes widened suddenly. "Hey! I'm speaking English!" She looked down at herself and jumped up on the bed. "Yes! I'm human again!" she yelled triumphantly.

"Tiger?" Scott asked faintly.

"Oh no. You're not going to keep calling me that, are you?" she asked with trepidation. "My name's Katelyn."

………………………….

"Let me get this straight,' Storm said slowly," You're a mutant. You were stuck in cat form last night, but you somehow managed to turn human again?"

"Yup," Katelyn said cheerfully.

Storm looked at the X-Men assembled in her office.

"How did you get stuck in cat form?" she asked Katelyn.

"I dunno," she shrugged, but I've been that way for the about four years. Ever since I was fifteen."

"Do you have anyone to go home too?' Warren asked.

"No," Katelyn answered. She didn't offer any details.

"Okay then," Storm sat back," you're welcome to stay as long as you like. We can help you learn to control your powers so you won't get stuck again. But first, we need to get you some new clothes."

Katelyn looked down at her uncomfortably small tank top.

"It wasn't this tiny four years ago," she said ruefully.

Scott slipped over to Storm.

"All of our rooms are either full or waiting for the incoming students," he whispered so Katelyn wouldn't hear. "Where will she stay? She can't exactly keep rooming with Logan."

"I can go somewhere else," Katelyn offered. "I don't want to be a problem."

Storm glared at Scott. He looked away guiltily.

"Cats have pretty good hearing," Katelyn reminded him.

"You aren't a problem. You can room with me," Kitty offered. "Right?" she asked Storm and Scott hopefully.

"Perfect," Storm smiled. "Okay, now that that's settled," she continued," I just need your full name and age to put in the computer."

"I'm nineteen and my name is Katelyn Freeman. But you can call me Kte or Katie. I don't really care."

"How about Tiger?" Logan teased.

"No," she told him.

"Can I take her shopping now?" Kitty asked.

"Yes." Storm handed Katelyn a credit card. "The spending limit is a thousand."

"Hey," Scott said suddenly," how come you started coming after me when I said I was allergic to cats?"

Katelyn stared at him.

"Quick Kitty, to the mall!" She grabbed Kitty's arm and ran.

"Hey!" Scott yelled and chased after them.

Kurt and Warren looked at Logan, who was laughing again, and then at Storm, who was shaking her head.

"Why do I get the feeling that life at the mansion is about to get a lot more interesting?" Kurt asked dryly.


	3. The next morning

Kitty nudged Katelyn's shoulder, trying to wake her up.

"Ugh," Katelyn groaned and rolled off her bed.

Kitty shook her head in amazement as Katelyn's hand reappeared and pulled the pillows and blankets down after her.

"Katie," she laughed, "breakfast doesn't wait forever."

Katelyn's head popped up.

"Breakfast?"

"Eggs, bacon, and coffee," Kitty said coaxingly.

Katelyn wrinkled her nose.

"Ick, coffee," she grimaced.

Kitty shook her head.

"A non-morning person who hates coffee. I don't know how you survive."

Katelyn yawned.

"Okay, I'm up now. You go ahead while I get dressed," she said.

Kitty nodded and headed downstairs.

………………………….

Katelyn reached the dining hall and sighed happily at the smell of pancakes. She headed straight for them, completely oblivious of the male that followed her as she walked across the room. She piled food on her plate and went to sit next to Kitty. She started eating happily, but stopped when Kitty nudged her arm. She looked up at one of the students who had finally worked up enough nerve to try to talk to her.

"Hey beautiful, did it hurt when you fell from heav-"

Katelyn held up a hand to cut him off.

"No hitting on me until _after_ I've finished eating," she said. "Trust me, it's for your own safety."

"Are we allowed to talk to you at all?" Logan asked as he sat down next to her.

"Only if you manage not to annoy me," she answered.

The rejected student wandered away in confusion.

"There's Scott," Kitty pointed. "Poor guy never really knows what's going on this early in the morning."

They watched as he wandered over to a nearby table and started eating. He appeared to be asleep and several students were forced to dive out of the way before he ran into them. Katelyn grinned.

"Excuse me a moment," she said, standing up.

"Kate?" Logan asked curiously.

She grinned at him as she walked over to Scott.

"Scott? Are you awake?" she asked.

He grunted in response. Katelyn stole a piece of his bacon and he kept eating. She smiled.

"Scott, do you forgive me for coming after you? Grunt if you do."

"Mnghh," he grunted.

"Good. So you aren't mad anymore? And I can have your bacon? Grunt again if you agree."

He grunted again.

"I'm so glad we've reached an understanding. Goodbye!"

Katelyn skipped back to the table eating her bacon.

"You are my witnesses," she told everyone.

"That was amazing!" Kitty laughed. "I can't believe you stole his bacon! He is going to be so mad when he finds out."

Katelyn blinked innocently at her.

"But he said I could have it," she smiled.

Scott drank his coffee and looked down at his plate.

"Hey…where did my bacon go?" they heard him ask.

Katelyn turned around in her chair.

"Something wrong Scotty?" she asked sweetly.

"No-"

He looked from the piece of bacon in her hand, to the grinning faces of the people at her table, to her innocent, wide-eyed face. His eyes narrowed.

"You."

"Yes Scott?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

He stood up and stomped over to her.

"That's my bacon," he scowled.

"Actually, you said I could have it," Katelyn informed him.

"I did no such-"

The people at her table started nodding and he stopped.

"I did?" he asked her.

Katelyn nodded.

"And you're not mad at me anymore. You forgave me for everything."

Scott blinked.

"I did what?"

She grinned at him. Logan shook his head.

"Just sit down and shut up Scott. You can't win with this one," he said dryly.

Scott sat down confusedly. Katelyn pushed another cup of coffee in front of him and he took it wordlessly. Suddenly his eyes widened and he stared at her.

"You tricked me!" he said.

"And you're not mad," she reminded him.

Then she smiled and ate the last of his bacon.

Storm's voice came on the intercom.

"I'd like to remind everyone that the Winter Dance is next week. The staff _will_ be chaperoning and I expect everyone to be in their _own_ rooms afterwards. I mean it."

The intercom clicked off.

"Oh, so that's why you made me buy that dress," Katelyn said to Kitty.

"Aside from the fact that it looks amazing on you and was practically begging you to buy it-"

"Actually you were the one that was begging me to buy it," Katelyn cut in dryly.

"Shush," Kitty ordered, " yes. The dance is why you had to buy it. Now all we need is to get you a date!"

"Who are you going with?" Katelyn asked.

Kitty smiled dreamily.

"Piotr. He asked me last week."

"The Russian hunk? Go Kitty!"

They high-fived and started laughing. Scott and Logan looked at each other and shook their heads.

"I don't understand women," Scott said.

Katelyn put her arm around his shoulder comfortingly.

"It's okay, " she smiled," you're not supposed to."

Suddenly, Professor Quirrel burst through the doors yelling, "Troll! Troll in the dungeon!"

"What the flip?" Katelyn asked confusedly.

"Illusion," Scott muttered.

He stood up and walked over to another table yelling, "Cathy!"

Katelyn drank the last of her orange juice and stood up.

"I'm off to see about a job," she said cheerfully. "Wish me luck!"

"I bet you twenty bucks it takes her a month to find anything," Warren whispered to Kurt.

Katelyn scowled at him.

"I bet you fifty I find one within a week," she challenged.

"You're on!"

They shook on it and she left the dining hall.

"Easy money," Warren said smugly and smiled.

………………………….

**All right, hope you enjoyed! I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Review please!**

**Much love, **

**codenameangel**


	4. The next day

Katelyn burst through the doors of the library and walked over to Warren where he was talking to Bobby and Logan.

"Pay up," she said triumphantly.

His jaw dropped.

"You did not!" he said accusingly.

"Oh yes I did," she smirked. "You are now looking at the new secretary at Rick's Garage. So there!"

Warren grudgingly handed her fifty dollars.

"I bet you another fifty you can't hold it longer than a month!" he said desperately.

Katelyn raised an eyebrow.

"You sure you want to do that?" she grinned.

He nodded determinedly.

"You're on," she shrugged. "Oh, and by the way," she leaned down to whisper," my dad owned a garage and he made me fill in when anyone couldn't make it. Even for the secretaries." She stood up and walked to the door. "This job is nothing new to me!" she yelled back over her shoulder.

Bobby and Logan looked at Warren. He looked furious.

"Aren't you rich?" Bobby asked curiously. "Why does this matter so much?"

Warren glared at him.

"That's beside the point! She has to be beaten."

"By you?" Logan asked.

"You can't let her win. Don't forget Scott! He showed weakness in front of her. And what happened?" He leaned in closer. "She stole his bacon," he finished dramatically.

"Ah yes," Bobby nodded wisely. "He'll never get over the loss of all that bacony goodness."

Logan started laughing and Warren stood up.

"You'll see!" he yelled angrily and stomped out of the library.

Bobby stood up.

"Well, I have to go welcome a new student," he said. "Ill see you later."

"Nah, I'll go with you. Maybe we'll run into Kate," Logan grinned.

Bobby raised an eyebrow as the headed for the stairs.

"Do you like her or something?" he asked.

"She's…interesting," Logan shrugged. He grinned. "And you've got to admit she's beautiful!"

They reached the foyer and saw Katelyn talking to someone. She grinned when she saw them.

"Hi guys!" she smiled. She pointed to the girl standing next to her. "This is Summer. Say hi."

Summer waved cheerfully.

"Hey Summer. I'm Bobby. You're the new student, right?"

She nodded.

"Good. Come on, I'll give you the grand tour of the school," Bobby smiled at her.

"I'll come along with you guys," Logan offered.

"No!" Summer said quickly. "It's all right, you don't need to come."

Katelyn watched her smile at Bobby and snorted.

"Yeah, besides, I wanted to ask you something," she said to Logan.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"You have a motorcycle. I want to see it." She started tugging him towards the garage.

"I thought you wanted to _ask_ me something," he laughed.

"Right. Sorry. I meant I wanted to _tell_ you something." She grabbed his hand and pulled. "Show me the motorcycle!"

"Alrighty then, bye-bye!" Summer waved cheerfully and turned to Bobby. "So…" she batted her eyelashes. "How about that tour?"

…………………………

**I know, it's really short, sorry! Thank you SO much everyone who reviewed. I absolutely love y'all! See Summer? I finally put you in! Yays! More reviews please! **

**Much love, **

**codenameangel**


	5. Same day

Katelyn waved at yet another person as they walked to the garage.

"Do you know everyone in this school already?" Logan asked with amazement.

"No," she laughed. "I'm sure I missed one or two of them."

Logan rolled his eyes.

"There," she pointed. "I don't know that person." She squinted. "Oh, wait. Yes I do."

Logan shook his head at her and she grinned sheepishly.

"Hey Katie? Can I talk to you for a second?" a boy asked behind them.

"Wha? Oh, hey David! What's up?" Katelyn said, turning around.

"Um," he glanced at Logan nervously then back at Katelyn. "I was wondering if you would go with me to the dance on Saturday?"

"Oh," she blinked. "Um…" She blushed. "I can't. I'm really sorry David."

"It's okay," he said miserably.

"But I'll see you there? I'll save you a dance!" she promised.

"Kay. See you Katie," he grinned and walked away.

She watched to make sure he was gone before pulling out a small notepad. Logan watched curiously as she made a line next to four other marks. Her pencil broke and she glared at it.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Hm? Oh, Lana Lewis and I have a bet about how many times we get asked out before the guy we actually like makes a move," Katelyn explained distractedly as she scowled at her pencil.

She stopped and blinked.

"Crud. I didn't actually mean to tell you that." She waved her hands at him. "Forget. Now!"

He pretended to think about it.

"Nah," he grinned.

Katelyn stamped her foot. "Yes!"

"Can't make me!" he laughed.

She scowled at him for a moment before batting her eyelashes.

"Please?"

Katelyn used puppy dog eyes and Logan groaned.

"That's not fair!"

She stuck her lower lip out and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine, it's forgotten!"

"Yay!" she yelled and clapped her hands.

Logan shook his head. He was a sucker for puppy dog eyes. Rogue had always used them when she wanted something too.

"Come on then," he said, pushing her towards the garage.

She squealed happily when she saw his motorcycle and ran to it.

"A Kawasaki Connie?! Lighter frame than usual though. Fiberglass fairing…"she murmured.

Logan blinked.

"She's beautiful," Katelyn beamed. "I just wish I knew how to ride."

Logan's jaw dropped.

"You don't know how to ride? But you just-"

"I was fifteen," Katelyn cut in. "My father was very determined about not letting me ride. I was lucky he even taught me how to fix them up in the shop."

Logan nodded and watched her touch the motorcycle wistfully.

"I could teach you," he said suddenly.

Katelyn's face lit up.

"Really?" she gasped.

He nodded and she jumped up and threw her arms around his neck. He stood there stunned for a moment before hugging her too. Kitty suddenly put her head through the closed door and grinned at them.

"Aw, that's so cute!" she smiled.

They glared at her and she blinked.

"Oh. Right. Sorry!"

She backed out of the door and Katelyn let go of Logan.

"Sorry about that," she smiled.

Logan started to say something, but was interrupted by Kitty's muffled voice yelling," Hey you guys, I'm really sorry about interrupting a 'moment' and all, but can I come in?"

Logan rolled his eyes with annoyance and Katelyn laughed.

"Come on in!" she yelled.

Kitty phased through the door looking sheepish and started walking towards them.

"I'll see you later. I wanted to talk to Kurt about something," Logan said to Katelyn.

"Kay. Bye," she smiled.

Kitty waited until he was about halfway to the door before whispering," So?"

"I only hugged him because he said he would teach me to ride a motorcycle. We came in here so he could show me his bike," Katelyn explained.

"Right, his bike. So that's what they're calling it these days," Kitty muttered.

Katelyn's jaw dropped and she stared at her.

"I definitely don't blame you though," Kitty continued. "I mean, just look at that butt."

She stared at Logan's butt and he stopped just before he reached the door.

"You know I can hear you, right?" he called back to them.

Kitty turned red.

"Totally forgot he could do that," she mumbled.

Katelyn just shook her head.

"Don't worry Kitty. His butt isn't that good looking!" she said loudly.

Logan looked offended.

"Hey! My butt's fine! This just so happens to be a great butt!"

"Yes Logan, I'm sure your butt is very nice," Katelyn said soothingly.

Scott opened the door and gave them all a very weird look.

"Were you just talking about Logan's butt?" he asked them.

"Yes. Would you like to join the conversation?" Katelyn asked sweetly.

Scott looked disgusted.

"No, I think I'll pass."

He shook his head and closed the door again.

"You know, as much fun as this is, I think I'm going to leave before this conversation gets any further," Logan said.

"Aw, I was just getting started," Katelyn grinned wickedly.

Logan laughed and left. Katelyn smiled and turned to Kitty, who was staring at her strangely.

"What?" Katelyn frowned.

Kitty smiled widely.

"You like Logan!" she grinned.

Katelyn blushed.

"Maybe," she admitted. "But I can't tell what he thinks of me!"

"I can't either," Kitty frowned. "He doesn't act like he did around Jean."

"Jean?"

"She was Scott's wife."

"Then what does she have to do with Logan?" Katelyn asked confusedly.

"Come on, I'll explain on the way to the room," Kitty said and they started walking. "This school was started by Professor Charles Xavier. Scott Summers and Jean Grey were his first students. They ended up falling in love and got married. The six years ago Logan came into the picture. There was something between the two of them immediately. She still loved Scott of course, but that didn't stop her from being attracted to Logan. Logan was completely in love with her, and I think she felt the same way about him. A year after they met, she sacrificed herself to save the Xmen. It broke Logan's, and Scott's, hearts. Another year later, she somehow showed up again, alive. But her powers had taken her over and changed her. Logan was forced to kill her to save everyone."

"Oh my God," Katelyn said quietly.

"I think it almost killed Logan, living with what he had done. He had no other choice, but it still hurt. He left the mansion for months at a time, never spoke to anyone without growling at them. Then Scott called him, Storm, and Dr. McCoy out on a rescue mission and they brought back you. I've _never_ seen Logan act like this. He laughs a lot more. He even seems _happy_."

"I had him laughing when I was a cat," Katelyn said rolling her eyes. "It doesn't seem to have anything to do with his feelings for me."

Kitty laughed.

"You realize he's old, right? Like, much older than you."

"Yeah, I know. But I can't help it. I still think he's sexy," Katelyn grinned.

Kitty gasped and started giggling.

"Oh my God!" she yelled between giggles. "I can't believe you just called my English professor sexy!"

Piotr walked out of his room and saw her.

"Katya?' he asked hesitantly.

She looked at his slightly freaked out face and started laughing even harder for some reason. Katelyn patted her back.

"She'll be fine," Katelyn told the bewildered Russian. "She's just slightly insane. She'll get over it. Take her down to the garden for some fresh air when she starts breathing again, kay?"

He nodded slightly warily and Katelyn skipped down the stairs.

………………………

**Yay, I'm so proud of myself! Look up the motorcycle stuff on wikipedia or something if you don't understand. Or not, it's not really relevant to anything. Bye bye! Review please!**

**Much love,**

**codenameangel**


	6. Two days later

Katelyn heard someone talking in one of the classrooms and peeked in. Scott was giving a lecture. She walked in the door and watched him for a minute. She managed to catch his eye and waved, but he ignored her, so she leaned against the wall to listen.  
Suddenly most of the class started giggling. Katelyn saw a bunch of them glance towards her and start whispering. She frowned and looked over at Scott, who was still talking. A flash of pink caught her eye on the wall behind him and her eyes widened. 

The PowerPoint presentation he was using now said "Scott Summers & Katelyn Freeman Forever!!!"

"Um, Scott?" she said loudly. 

"Later Kate, I'm in the middle of a class," he said and kept talking.

"I know, but this is really important," she interrupted again.

"Not right now!" he growled.

She stomped to the front of the room and spun him around to face the screen just as it started to flash red hearts around the border. 

"O-oh," he said. His face started to turn red. "I didn't realize you felt that way."

"Wha-?!" Katelyn's eyes narrowed. "I did not do that!" she yelled.

She smacked his head and glared at him. Some of the students started laughing and she turned her glare on them. They quickly quieted down and she faced Scott again.

"I'll be back after class to finish this," she hissed, pointing a finger at him threateningly. 

She smacked him on the head again and stormed out of the room angrily.  
There was a moment of silence in the classroom and Scott faced his students menacingly.

"Who changed my presentation?" he growled.  
………………………….

Half an hour later, a blank-faced, wide-eyed class stumbled out of the room. Katelyn watched the last few stagger away and walked into the room.

"What did you say to them?" she asked, slightly impressed.

"Not much. But they won't do that again," he smirked.

"That reminds me. Did you find the rotten little culprit?"

Scott nodded.

"Who?"

"I have decided not to tell you. I believe that revealing that information would be…hazardous…to the student's health."

"I wouldn't hurt them! Much," she muttered under her breath.

"It's not true you know," Scott said suddenly. "I mean, I don't…" He trailed off and blushed.

Katelyn snorted.

"I don't blame you. I've been really annoying," she grinned.

"Yeah you have," Scott laughed. "And why have you only been targeting me?"

"I don't know. It's fun," she shrugged. "You're really really easy to annoy."

"Mean," Scott glared.

"I know," Katelyn sighed. Then she grinned. "It's one of my better qualities!" She laughed and skipped out of the room before he could say anything. Scott shook his head and grinned as he stared after her. 


	7. The Dance

"KATIE!"

Katelyn jumped and stared at Kitty who was barreling down the stairs at top speed. Kitty grabbed her arm and started tugging her towards their room.

"Come on, I've been looking for you everywhere! The dance is only three hours away. We have to start getting ready!" she yelled.

Katelyn grabbed Summer's wrist as they rushed past her and Bobby.

"Come get ready with us," she ordered the stunned girl.

Bobby just stood there in shock as the three of them disappeared. Summer grabbed her dress from her room and met the other girls in their room. They put the dresses on one of the beds and hurriedly started getting out their makeup.

"Bobby asked me to go with him," Summer squealed happily as she applied mascara.

Katelyn paused as she was uncapping a lipstick and stared at her.

"Already? Way to go!"

"I know," Summer grinned smugly. "So who are you going with?"

Katelyn sighed and started putting on the lipstick.

"No one," she said finally. "The guy I like didn't ask."

Kitty and Summer murmured sympathetically and Kitty grabbed the lipstick out of Katelyn's hand. 

"Well then, we'll have to make him wish he had," Kitty said slyly as she switched the color for a brighter shade.

Summer nodded and started fixing Katelyn's hair.

"Thanks you guys," Katelyn whispered.

Then Kitty told her to stop moving and shut up.  
………………………….

Kitty paused as Katelyn bent down to fix the strap of her shoe.

"It's okay, I'll just be a minute," Katelyn told her.

Kitty nodded and followed Piotr down the stairs to the dance. Katelyn quickly fixed her shoe and hurried down the stairs.

"Kate?"

She stopped a few steps from the bottom and blushed. Logan and Scott both stood at the foot of the stairs staring at her. They had shocked expressions on their faces and she bit her lip, wondering what was up with them.

"Hi guys," she smiled nervously.

Logan stared at her. Katelyn looked…beautiful. Her red dress skimmed over her curves and fell all the way to the floor. He looked her up and down and she looked at the ground, blushing again with embarrassment. A long curl fell in her face. Logan almost reached up to brush it back, but caught himself. He jumped as Scott reached up and brushed it back instead.

"Mind if I take the first dance?" he asked.

Katelyn snuck a glance at Logan. He just stood there watching her.

"Not at all," she smiled at Scott, letting him lead her inside.

Logan shook free from his stupor and followed them. A slow dance started and Scott pulled her onto the dance floor. She blushed as he pulled her slightly closer than the dance necessarily required.

"You look beautiful," he said suddenly.

She looked up at him, startled, and tried to see past his red sunglasses.

"I wish I could see your eyes," she whispered.

He didn't answer.

"I wish you could too," he said finally.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and they finished the dance in silence. Katelyn wandered over to the punch bowl to get a drink and watched the couples on the dance floor for a minute before getting asked to dance again. Logan finally caught her at the end of what seemed like her hundredth spin around the dance floor and pulled her off to the side. Another boy started to ask her to dance and Logan glared at him. The boy stared back before getting the point and hurrying away.

"That was rather mean of you," Katelyn laughed.

"You needed a break and I wanted to talk to you," Logan shrugged.

"You're right, I was getting tired," she admitted.

She started to walk away.

"Hey, wait, where are you going?" Logan frowned.

"I need something to drink," she explained.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he warned.

"Why?" Katelyn asked curiously.

He pointed to a slightly wobbly girl wandering away from the punch bowl.

"Ali spiked the punch?" Katelyn laughed.

"Are you surprised?" Logan shook his head exasperatedly.

Katelyn laughed again and pouted.

"Well now what am I going to do?" she asked.

He grinned and handed her a Dr. pepper from behind his back. Katelyn stared at it then squealed and hugged him.

"I love Dr. Pepper!" she shrieked.

"I know," Logan smiled. "Kitty told me."

"Thank you Logan," she smiled sweetly.

He coughed and rubbed his arm embarrassedly.

"No problem Kate," he mumbled.

He paused hesitantly and reached over to pull a rose from one of the flower arrangements. He handed it to her.

"Kate, will you be my date to the Winter Dance?"

She raised an eyebrow as she accepted the rose.

"We're already at the dance," she reminded him.

"I know," Logan grimaced. "Sorry I didn't ask sooner."

Katelyn smiled slowly.

"So…will you?" he prompted.

"Of course. Why do you think I turned down all those other guys? It sure took you long enough," she laughed.

He turned red.

"Aw, you're blushing. How cute," she teased him.

"Don't be mean," he glared. "Besides, this way you won your bet."

She laughed and pulled on his arm.

"Come on. I want to dance," she smiled.

Logan smiled back and followed her onto the dance floor. Bobby and Summer danced up next to them.

"Hi you guys. How's it going?" Katelyn yelled over the music.

"Great!" Bobby yelled. "But I think there's a lot of static electricity in the air. I keep getting shocked!"

Summer smiled and held his hand. A spark of electricity snapped between their hands and Bobby yelped. They wandered away and Katelyn laughed.

"Bobby doesn't yet know that Summer's power is to generate electricity," she explained to Logan.

He grinned.

"Poor Icecube doesn't know what he's getting himself into," he laughed.

Storm went over to Nightcrawler, who was deejaying, and cut the music.

"All right, it's two AM," she yelled. "I expect everyone to be in their rooms in an hour. I hope everyone had fun. Good night!"

She ignored the groans and annoyed sighs that followed her announcement and hit the lights.

"I have to help clean up," Logan told Katelyn.

He paused.

"Goodnight Kate."

He started to lean towards her and stopped. She looked at him hopefully, leaning forward slightly, but he turned abruptly and walked away. Her shoulders fell disappointedly as she watched him go. Finally she gave up on him coming back and went back to her room.

………………………….

**Haha, Logan's an idiot! Poor guy just doesn't get it does he? Oh well! Anyhoo, rate and review! Hey that rhymed! I'm a poet and I didn't…well I guess I did know it, didn't I? Huh. Weird.**

**Much love,**

**codenameangel**


	8. Next week

Logan stomped over to Katelyn where she was talking to Summer and Kitty and spun her around to face him

Logan stomped over to Katelyn where she was talking to Summer and Kitty and spun her around to face him.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" he asked angrily.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she shrugged, turning back to Summer and Kitty.

Logan grabbed her arms and jerked her back.

"You haven't said a word to me for a week! What happened?" he demanded.

Katelyn shoved him away.

"Get a clue, jerk!" she snapped.

She shoved him again and ran up the stairs to her room.

"You are such an idiot," Kitty glared at Logan.

"Why?!" he yelled frustratedly.

"Um, because she likes you stupid. _Why_ didn't you kiss her good night at the dance? Hello, you didn't even ask her out until the dance was almost over! And you wonder why she's pissed at you," Summer explained irately.

They all a winced as a loud ringing sound suddenly came from Kitty's pocket. She pulled out her phone and checked it.

"Ugh, it's my alarm. I'm spending the weekend at my parent's house. Summer, I have to go. Say bye to Katie for me?" Kitty asked.

"No problem. Come on, I'll help you with your bags," Summer smiled.

The two girls glared at Logan one last time and left. He punched the wall with frustration and glared at the dent he had left. He couldn't wait till Storm or Scott saw that. He cursed and stomped to the Danger Room to vent his anger on simulations of Scooter's face.

…………………………

Katelyn threw her pillow across the room, her dress from The Dance following close after it.

"Stupid jerk-face!" she yelled.

"Oh Katie," she heard someone say.

She turned and watched Summer close the door behind her and sit on the edge of the bed.

"Well he is," Katelyn muttered sullenly.

"I know," Summer said sympathetically. "He's a dummy head."

She hugged Katelyn. Bobby opened the door and paused.

"Summer, I've been looking everywhere for you. Hey…Katie? Are you okay? And why is it so dark in here?"

Summer glanced up and shot sparks at the candles to light them. Bobby jumped back nervously as a spark almost hit him. Katelyn gasped as his elbow brushed a lit candle, knocking it to the floor. Kitty's bed caught on fire and she flinched away from the small flames. Bobby calmly froze the bed. Summer smiled and got up to hug him.

"Sorry, I kinda forgot we had a date tonight. Katie, do you want me to stay with you? Cuz I totally would," she said, obviously hoping the answer would be "no" as she threaded her fingers through Bobby's.

Katelyn stared at the charred and icy bedspread.

"Katie?" Summer frowned, worried about her friend.

Katelyn tore her gaze away from the bed.

"N-no," she stammered finally. "No, it's fine, go ahead. I'm fine."

"Okay then," Summer said skeptically," I guess I'll see you later."

"Have a good time," Katelyn nodded distractedly.

Summer shocked Bobby's hand a little (just because she felt like it) and left. Katelyn turned purposefully away from the frozen fire and forced herself to sleep.

…………………………

Logan strode away from the Danger Room and reached the stairs. He could continue past to his room. Or he could go up. To Kate's room. He looked blankly in the direction of his room. Then he turned and ran up the stairs.

………………………….

**Alrighty, that's all for now. I know, finally right? That was a long one (okay, longer than some at least!) and way too full of teenage angst! Sorry, sorry! I think about two more non-funny chapters and then back to more normal happierness. Bear with me please! Rate and review!**

**Much love,**

**codenameangel**


	9. That night

**And she's back! Hoorayness! Woot!**

**Okay now, celebrating's over. Now where were we?...**

Logan paused again as he reached Katelyn's door. What if she hated him now? He couldn't really blame her if she did. He reached hesitantly for the doorknob. Suddenly a piercing scream burst from the room and he stumbled back.

Kate! Logan charged in and saw her thrashing around on her bed, completely tangled in the sheets. Her face was pale white and her eyes moved restlessly behind her closed eyelids.

"No!" she cried in her sleep. "Please! Please wait! STOP!" She shot up and screamed.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Logan grabbed her shoulders and shook her hard.

"Kate! Kate, honey, it's me! Wake up, it's just a nightmare!"

She opened her eyes and stared at him in confused terror, obviously not recognizing him. She shook with fear from her nightmare and Logan's eyes widened as ears started to sprout from beneath her hair. Her mouth fell open and he could see lengthening fangs. He pulled her to him and held on as tight as he could.

"Katelyn, it's me! Logan! Don't change, you can't change! You're a human, for God's sake! I love you! Don't change, don't change, don't change!"

Katelyn's shaking finally slowed to a slight tremble and she reached up to cling to his shirt. He watched the cat ears slowly shrink away and she leaned back.

"Logan?" she asked uncertainly.

He pulled her close again, holding on like he planned on never letting go.

"Kate," he breathed into her hair.

"I'm sorry," Katelyn started to cry. "I'm so so sorry! I didn't mean what I said, all the names I called you…"

She paused.

"Well, I meant some of them," she admitted.

Logan laughed weakly. He held her wet face in both hands and stared sternly at her.

"Don't you dare ever do that to me again," he ordered. "I thought I was going to lose you. You don't know how to change back from being a cat. Stupid."

He leaned his forehead against hers and sighed.

"What happened?"

Katelyn closed her eyes and another tear slipped down her cheek.

"I had a nightmare."

"About what?" Logan asked.

Katelyn opened her eyes and looked at him.

"My last day as a human."

**And that's all folks. Perhaps it's slightly evil to leave you with so little after so long, but I'm sorry! Please don't hate me! On the bright side, at least I'm writing again! I finally found my notebook. I thought I'd lost it. But I didn't! Yayness!**

**Much luv,**

**xXRogueAngelDreamingXx **


	10. Katelyn's Story

Logan leaned back and held Katelyn's hands tightly.

"Tell me about your last day," he said gently.

Katelyn's face scrunched and she glanced around furtively, as though desperate for an escape.

"Kate?"

She closed her eyes tight and nodded.

"I'll try." She cleared her throat and began.

"It was the night of my fifteenth birthday. It was late, maybe eleven, twelve at night? I'm not really sure. Anyways, I woke up and something…something was off. It just smelled wrong, you know? I opened my door and the hall was filled with smoke, almost halfway to the floor. My dad came out of his room, pulling my mom behind him. They ran for the living room at their end of the hallway and I followed. I was almost there and I could see they had reached the front door. My mom turned around and caught my eye. Seconds later the ceiling collapsed. I was trapped in the house with no other way out. I wasn't nearly strong enough to move the debris by myself. There was just a little gap that I could see my parents through. They were alright. They were arguing. Mom cried, begging to go back and try to save me, but Dad insisted that there was nothing they could do. I screamed for them to help me. For them not to leave me. But they did. The flames were everywhere by now, and I couldn't breathe anymore from the smoke. I just got so…so scared, and I panicked, and that's when I turned into a cat for the first time. I never even suspected that I was a mutant, but I had the whiskers to prove it. For a minute I was so shocked I couldn't move, but then I came to my senses. Now I was small enough to fit through the gap I had watched my parents through, so I jumped out and escaped."

Logan brushed her hair behind her ear. "And after that? What happened next Kate?"

Katelyn smiled bitterly.

"They didn't recognize me of course. How could they? On my own I learned to hunt rats, and birds, and fight off enemies. I was a stray cat, and I lived like one. I followed them to their new house though. Mom just threw empty bottles at me whenever she saw me. God…she was so unhappy. She felt guilty, you know? Leaving her only daughter to burn alive and not even trying to help her. Anyways, she killed herself a year later. Dad moved overseas this time, so I couldn't follow. Eventually I got sent to the pound. I stayed there for several months until I was adopted by this sweet old couple getting a pet for their eight-year-old grandson."

Katelyn frowned suddenly and crossed her arms.

"Man! If that wasn't the brattiest kid that ever existed!"

She scowled in annoyance.

"I can't even tell you how many times the little snot pulled my tail! Finally I just gave up on being nice and bit his hand. Get this – the kid had smuggled me into his duffle bag on a family camping trip. I almost died of suffocation! Then he got all hissy at me for biting him, so he threw me into the river. Little snot! Excuse me for getting fed up with two years of torture! Finally I managed to latch onto a rock and you rescued me. You know the rest."

She sighed and leaned back on Logan's shoulder. He shook his head.

"Wow. Your life sucked."

She nodded sleepily and yawned. Suddenly she bolted up and stared at him.

"What?" he asked warily.

"You said you loved me," she said with surprise.

"And…you just now realized that?" Logan frowned.

"Um. Yeah?" Katelyn blushed.

He laughed. "You're slow!"

"Hey. It's flipping late and I almost turned into a cat. It's not exactly a good recipe for brain activity!"

"You can say that again!" Logan chuckled.

"Oh, shut it!" Katelyn paused. "What were we talking about again?"

"Dummy. It was…uh…I'm…not really sure." He scowled. "How can I not remember?!"

Katelyn laughed. "I think we both need some serious sleep," she giggled.

"Yeah," Logan nodded, still trying to remember.

He stood up and tucked her back into bed. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Night Kate. Love you."

She bolted upright and bashed foreheads with him.

"Holy Jama Llama OW!!! Hey, that's what we were talking about!"

She bounced up and down excitedly while rubbing her forehead.

"Llamas?" Logan asked confusedly.

"No, not llamas," Katelyn rolled her eyes. "You said you love me. So. Did you mean it?"

Katelyn stared at him. He rolled his eyes and cupped her face in his hands.

"Katelyn Freeman. I. Love. You. And I mean it."

He leaned forward and kissed her softly. He finally sat back so she could breathe and Katelyn smiled dreamily. Then she smacked his head.

"Hey! What was that for?" Logan glared.

"Well it sure took you long enough! Dummy. But it's okay. I forgive you."

Katelyn smiled and kissed him again.

"Now go away," she ordered. "I'm tired."

Logan laughed and smoothed her hair back. His face took on a worried expression.

"Are you going to have the nightmare again?" he asked seriously.

"No." Katelyn smiled at him sweetly. "I think I have a pretty good dream to replace it."

Logan smirked and went back to his room.

…………………………**.**

**There you go! The one you've all been waiting for! XD Aren't they just so cute?! Unfortunately, that isn't the end for these two. BTW, reviews make me happy. Which gives me endorphins. Which make me work harder. Which makes me possibly…update faster? No biggie. I'm just saying. It could work.**

**Much luv,**

**XxRogueAngelDreamingxX**


	11. The morning

Katelyn hummed happily as she piled waffles on her plate. Kitty and Summer stared in confusion as she suddenly spun around giddily before she saw them and almost dropped the plate.

"Kitty! I thought you left last night!" she yelled, hugging her roommate while Summer saved the plate before it fell again.

"Um. Yeah. Turns out my parents had this thing they had to go to today, so I only stayed the night. So, uh…what on earth happened to you? You're all, like… smiley."

She stared at Katelyn questioningly and turned to Summer.

"Don't look at me, she was still down when I left with Bobby," the other girl shrugged.

Katelyn laughed sunnily.

"Yeah, well, I had a pretty good night's sleep," she smirked.

"And that's all?" Kitty asked skeptically. "That's all it takes to make you this chipper?"

"Well, not exactly," Katelyn smiled mysteriously.

"Incoming!" Summer suddenly whispered.

They turned to stare curiously at the student walking up to them.

"Hey, Katie! I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out with me tomorrow night?" he asked.

Katelyn opened her mouth to answer, then shrieked as a pair of arms slid around her waist from behind. She looked over her shoulder to smile at Logan.

"Mine," he growled at the student.

The boy yelped in terror and ran back to his friends to hide.

Katelyn laughed and turned in Logan's arms to hug him.

"Hi," she giggled.

"Good morning," he said, kissing her.

Katelyn looked over her shoulder at Summer and Kitty, whose jaws had dropped to the floor.

"He loves me," she explained smugly.

"You know, you never said it back," Logan complained.

Katelyn looked horrified.

"Ohmigod, I didn't?" She leaned forward and kissed him hurriedly. "I love you! Forgive me?" She smiled at him.

"I dunno darlin'," Logan said thoughtfully.

Katelyn glared.

"Stop scowling at me!" he laughed. "Of course I forgive you." He smiled and kissed her yet again.

Summer and Kitty gagged a little about the out-of-character mushiness and walked back to their table. Katelyn started to follow them. Scott suddenly caught her eye across the room. Her smile dimmed a little at his blank face. He turned his head a little to watch Logan walking in front of her to the table before looking back at Katelyn again. Katelyn blushed as she suddenly remembered how close he had held her as they danced at the Winter Dance. She looked away. When she looked back again he was already gone.

…………………………..

**Uh oh! Looks like someone isn't so thrilled about the Mansion's new It couple. Heehee. I love meddling with their lives. Even if they're fictional. BTW, thanks so much for the reviews! All **_**two**_** of them. Y'all need to step it up. So far only two of you are my favoritest people. Therefore, let me try this again: Review! Please please review! Thnx!**

**Much luv,**

**XxRogueAngelDreamingxX**


	12. Three weeks later

Katelyn tugged uncomfortably at the collar of her X-uniform as she got ready for her first Danger Room session.

"We're not going to do anything with you transforming just yet, its much too risky. Right now we'll just work on testing your feline senses and agility while in human form," Storm was explaining. She pointed to a platform at one end of the room. "I'll stand there and throw bolts of lightning at random. Dodge."

Katelyn gulped. "I really don't think this is a good idea," she said nervously.

"I second that," Logan said, glaring at Storm and Warren, who looked way too excited.

"What? Are you scared?" Warren taunted.

"Yup!" Katelyn admitted easily.

"Coward," he smirked.

"So? I'd rather be a chicken than Kentucky Fried!" she retorted.

"I'm not going to zap you, it will just be a tiny shock," Storm coaxed.

Katelyn looked hesitantly at Scott. After a second he nodded reassuringly. She smiled nervously and looked at Storm.

"Kay, ready when you are," she sighed.

Storm smiled triumphantly and soared up to the platform. The X-Men backed away hurriedly and Storm gave the signal to begin. Katelyn took a few deep breaths and took off running.

After a few spy rolls and narrow misses she started to get the hang of it. A few minutes later she was bored with the whole thing. Storm however looked like she wasn't even half done with the exercise. Katelyn's eyes darted around the room, finally landing on the hose the instructors kept handy for out-of-control pyros. She hid a grin and slowly started maneuvering her way towards it. Finally she jumped for it, yelling triumphantly. She grabbed the hose and pushed off the wall, barely dodging a charge of electricity. Katelyn suddenly zoomed across the room even faster than before. The spectators gasped as she launched herself off the ground and onto the platform high up in the air. She winked at Storm before dousing her thoroughly with the high-power hose and flipping back off the platform to land safely on the floor. Storm's eyes crackled with annoyance and she raised her hands to give Katelyn a good shock. Scott was seconds too late to warn her. Storm shrieked in surprise as the lightning she had called shocked her instead. Quickly she let the energy go.

"Way to go, Storm," Logan snorted.

"Wait until your Science class finds out that you actually tried to call lightning while standing on a metal platform while drenched in water! Ha! No, just wait until they find out that you got totally hosed!" Warren laughed.

"Weren't you just teaching them about conductors this afternoon too?" Scott asked, trying to hide a grin.

"I know, I know," Storm said sheepishly. "Good job Katelyn. It is obvious that your speed and agility are very impressive. You also showed good battlefield strategy. I think you'll be a valuable asset to our team once you have full control over your abilities."

Katelyn grinned and gave her a high-five before running off to find her a towel.

"She's good," Storm said approvingly when Katelyn was out of earshot.

Logan scowled. "Of course she's good. Now that you know that, no more attempts to fry her. She's only been my girlfriend for three weeks. If anything like this happens again I'll know why," he growled threateningly.

"I don't think Storm could hit her anyways," Piotr grinned. "Katelyn is scary fast!"

"She's unbelievable," Logan grinned smugly.

"Yeah," Scott said to himself. "She really is."

………………………….

**Alright, I know, this is a silly chapter and super random for a Danger Room session. ^_^ I don't care. I would also like to apologize for sucky updating. My mom was staying with us for a while and I would be in crazy trouble if I was caught writing this thing. So. Again. Much sorriness. On another note, I again only got two reviews. PLEASE PEOPLES! I REALLY REALLY LIKE REVIEWS! Anyhoo,**

**Much luv,**

**XxRogueAngelDreamingxX**


	13. Another three weeks

Scott sat in bed and marked another answer wrong. He scowled at the red mark and tossed the paper onto the rapidly growing pile of failed tests. He reached for another and paused. Was that…screaming?!? He ran to the door and flung it open. One hand on his sunglasses, he looked down the hall. Scott froze. He didn't even have time to blink before Katelyn barreled full=speed into him, yelling loudly. A second passed before he realized that he was flat on the floor with Katelyn lying half on top of him. Somehow her wrist had gotten pinned beneath his back and their legs were tangled together. They blushed simultaneously and she shot back as far as she could. Scott propped himself up on one elbow so she could free her arm and she backed up to sit on the floor. He rubbed his arm where it had smacked the ground and noticed Katelyn rubbing her forehead. They looked at each other for a moment and he raised an eyebrow.

"I bought wheelie shoes," Katelyn explained.

Scott just stared at her and she blushed again.

"I started off okay, but stopping is a lot harder than it looks!" she said defensively.

Scott just shook his head and started laughing.

"Um, Scott?" Katelyn asked with confusion.

He looked at her slightly worried face and started laughing even harder.

"Er, did you hit your head when I ran into you? Maybe you should go back to bed," she said concernedly.

She tried to get up and slipped on her shoes again. Scott fell over and kept on laughing hysterically.

"It's not funny!" Katelyn said with annoyance.

"Yes…it really is!" Scott gasped between chuckles.

Katelyn looked at him rolling around on the floor and couldn't help it. She grinned. Then she started giggling. Before long, she was laughing as hard as Scott. Finally they calmed down and looked at each other. Which just made them start laughing again for no apparent reason. They finally stopped laughing and Scott was able to help Katelyn to her feet. She slipped yet again and he grabbed her waist to keep her from falling. She grabbed his arms for balance and kicked the devil shoes off. She looked up to thank him and stopped. Scott's face was only inches from hers and he was staring at her like he was trying to memorize every feature. Katelyn forgot how to breathe and could only stare back at him. The jumped at the sound of a student yelling to his friends in another hall, and let go of each other hurriedly.

"See you," Scott said curtly, and reached for his door.

"Okay, why do you always do that?" Katelyn asked frustratedly.

"Do what?" Scott frowned.

"That whole bipolar thing! We're laughing, starting to be friends, and then all of a sudden you're Mr. Freeze and you stop speaking to me! You realize that this is the first time you've said a word to me in six weeks other than 'pass the salt'! Did I do something to make you mad at me? Tell me what happened!"

He looked sadly at her for a moment, then looked away.

"You didn't do anything. I'm sorry. I've been a jerk, haven't I?"

"Ya think?" Katelyn rolled her eyes.

"We can still be friends, right? At the very least we can be friends…"

Scott seemed almost to be talking to himself.

"Yes! Friendship is good! I would love to be friends with you!" Katelyn yelled exasperatedly.

She stomped her foot.

"You know, for a smart guy you can be really stupid!"

"You're not the sharpest tool in the shed yourself. Get a clue, dummy!" Scott glared.

Katelyn smiled radiantly.

"I'm so glad we're friends now!"

Scott shook his head and she started laughing.

"Oh no, not this again!" Scott rolled his eyes.

"You started it!" she giggled.

"Yeah, but it was your fault," he pointed out.

"Hey! Don't blame your craziness on me," Katelyn snorted.

"That's just it though! I'm not crazy! I'm uptight, anal-retentive, OCD Scott Summers! This whole 'looking like and idiot' thing is all your fault!" he yelled. "I don't ask people to dance, I don't have laughing fits and I don't insult people who aren't Logan!"

"Yeesh, do you have any fun?" Katelyn asked.

"Yes," he answered.

She raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Well…no. But I'm a responsible adult," he said defensively.

"So? You don't have to be a responsible adult all the time," she grinned. "Have a little fun in life. Like me!"

"Yeah, but you _never _act like a responsible adult," Scott laughed.

"I could be a responsible adult if I wanted to!"

He looked at her.

"I just don't want to," Katelyn shrugged.

"Obviously," he snickered.

She glared at him, but caught sight of Warren walking past the hallway.

"Gotta go! Bye Scott!" she yelled, running after him.

"Where are you going?" Scott called.

"Making a collection on my bet with Warren! He's been trying to avoid me!" she cackled.

With a wave she dashed out after the unfortunate mutant.


	14. A month later

Katelyn skipped happily into the kitchen and grabbed a soda out of the fridge. She took a long drink and suddenly started bouncing in place. Just because it was fun. Warren, Logan, and Scott walked into the room talking. Katelyn waved, but didn't stop bouncing. All three men stared at her, then looked suspiciously at the soda in her hand.

"Er, Kate? Exactly how many of those have you had this morning?" Scott asked.

"Just this one," Katelyn smiled innocently.

"Plus?" Logan smirked knowingly.

She blushed.

"Five," she admitted," but I really need them! I didn't sleep AT ALL last night talking to Kitty. I need caffeine!"

"Someone needs to cut her off," warren shook his head.

Katelyn clutched the bottle protectively.

"You wouldn't dare," she glared threateningly.

"What are you gonna do about it?" he challenged her.

"Do not test me, for I am sleep-deprived and highly caffeinated!" she insisted irritably.

Warren stepped forward, reaching for the bottle.

Katelyn jumped back and yelled," No! My soda!"

He took another step forward.

Katelyn hesitated for a moment and then, to the utter amazement of all who watched, drank the entire bottle as fast as she could. She chucked the empty bottle into the recycling bin.

"CAFFEINE! WHOOO!!!" she yelled, clapping her hands.

Logan started laughing and she dashed over to him.

"That reminds me. Good morning," she smiled, giving him a kiss.

"Don't I get one too?" Scott joked.

"You wish!" Katelyn laughed.

"Oh well. Maybe next time," he winked.

Logan glared at Scott before sliding his arms around Katelyn's waist and dipping her for a long, deep kiss. He smirked triumphantly at Scott and Katelyn laughed dizzily.

"Remind me to make you jealous more often!" she grinned at Logan.

She kissed him again and left the room. Warren followed her, complaining about how loud and annoying she was. Scott watched the door swing shut behind them and glanced at Logan.

"You gonna tell me to stay away from your girl," he smirked.

Logan glared at him and stalked out of the room without making a reply.

…………………………..

**Kay, first of all sorry to anyone who got fooled by the "fake chapter". Hope it doesn't stop anyone from reading. Second of all, OMG I LOVE SODA SO SO SO SO MUCH!!!! I WISH I COULD LIVE ON IT, ESPECIALLY DR. PEPPER BECAUSE IT IS THAT GOOD! MUAHAHA I AM THE QUEEN OF SLEEP-DEPRIVED AND HIGHLY CAFFEINATED! Kay, that's all I had to say. Reviews are appreciated!**

**Much luv,**

**XxRogueAngelDreamingxX**


	15. Another month later

**Okay, ummm…remember when I was so happy that I found my notebook? Cuz I'd lost it? Well…I lost it again. Pretty much the day after that last update. Didn't find it again till today (turns out my twin had it, the jerkface) but now its back. So, super sorry bout too long with no update, but blame that other person! ^_^**

Logan smiled as he heard Katelyn laughing somewhere in the distance. He peered out the window in search of her and chuckled.

Bobby had frozen the fountain solid and was making skates for everyone. Katelyn was bouncing excitedly in line until Summer let her cut. She jumped up impatiently the second the skates were finished and hobbled over to the ice.

Logan watched as she took a cautious step and promptly fell flat on her butt. He winced sympathetically, but she just started laughing. His eyes softened as she started to get up and immediately fell over again.

Warren glided over to mock her complete inability to skate. Logan was just starting to get annoyed when a large white mound of snow suddenly smacked Warren in the face. He brushed the snowball out of his eyes and glared at Katelyn, who was giggling as she dusted the ice off her hands.

Scott skated over and grabbed her hands to pull her to her feet. Logan scowled as they talked for a few seconds and Scott started pulling her slowly behind him around the ice. Katelyn's innocent smile was only grateful, but there was an unmistakable glint of triumph in Scott's eyes as he held her hand to keep her from falling.

Logan flung the curtains shut and continued down the hall, glowering in annoyance. He paused by the closed door of one of the rooms as he heard Jubilee's voice. She was talking with a girl he vaguely knew as Danielle.

"I know, right? It's so not fair!" Jubilee was complaining. "Katie's got both Scott AND Logan in love with her! Total monopolization of house hunks."

"Scott's in love with her too?" Danielle asked with surprise.

"Are you kidding?" Jubilee laughed. "It's too totally obvious!"

"Geez. Who do you think she'll choose?" Danielle wondered.

"Scott, of course. After all, that's who Jean chose."

Logan's claws leaped out of his hands and he fought the urge to rip something apart. He stalked away from the door to keep that something from being an annoying female mutant in a yellow jacket and happened to glance out another window.

Katelyn was attempting to skate on her own again and almost ran into Kitty before Scott grabbed her waist to steady her. They looked at each other and laughed. Logan suddenly slammed his fist into the wall. He glared at the large hole and cursed. Without another thought, he hurried to his room. He grabbed a handful of cash, slid a picture out of its frame by his bed, and left.

…………………………

Katelyn's teeth were chattering as Scott led her back to the benches.

"Oh my God, I'm freezing!" she giggled as she brushed ice of her clothes.

"So go find Logan!" Summer shouted from the middle of the fountain. "I bet he can warm you up!"

Almost everyone exploded with laughter and Katelyn blushed.

"Maybe I will!" she winked, waving goodbye.

Scott stared after her with frustration as she walked back to the mansion.

"If Logan just went away…" he thought to himself.

…………………………

"Logan?" Katelyn peeked inside the empty classroom and frowned. Then she giggled and smacked herself in the forehead.

"Stupid!" she laughed to herself. "He must be in his room."

She skipped up the stairs and knocked on his door. It swung open easily and she blinked at it. Uneasiness prickled through her. Katelyn walked in and glanced around the deserted room. Something seemed off.

Her gaze fell on the table next to Logan's bed and she frowned. The picture frame was empty. She pulled out her wallet. She kept a copy of that same picture with her at all times. Kitty had been goofing off with her new digital camera and managed to snap a candid of Katelyn sitting in Logan's lap in the rec room and kissing his cheek. Katelyn smiled softly at Logan's laughing face.

She put the picture back in her wallet and frowned at the empty frame again. Where on earth was he?

She rushed out of the room and caught Storm's arm as she passed by.

"Katelyn? What's the matter?" Storm asked.

"Did you by any chance send Logan on a mission?"

"No. Why?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Its just that I can't seem to find him anywhere," Katelyn blushed.

"Did you check the garage? He probably went out for a ride on his motorcycle," Storm suggested kindly.

"Thanks, Storm!" Katelyn smiled, running to the garage.

Logan's motorcycle was gone. Katelyn sighed with relief and turned to go back inside when something caught her eye. A strip of dirty paper was lying on the ground. She picked it up curiously and turned it over. Her eyes widened and she almost dropped the paper. It was the picture from Logan's room. Or what was left of it. The photo had been ripped in half and a distinctive tire mark ran across it.

Katelyn walked numbly back to her room and sank into the corner. She closed her eyes and tried to breathe.

"He's out for a ride. Like Storm said. He's out for a ride," she whispered to herself. "He'll be back soon."\

Several hours later she went downstairs for dinner. She checked the garage on her way. Logan's motorcycle was still gone. She stared blankly at the empty spot before walking on to the dining room.


	16. Time elapse

A week passed. Katelyn's friends started to doubt that he was coming back. She insisted he would show up any day.

Two more weeks. She stopped coming to most meals and instead sat alone in the garage, reading a book or just staring at the empty space where a motorcycle was once parked. Anything to avoid the looks of pity from everyone in the school.

A month saw no word from Logan. No one mentioned him anymore, at least not where Katelyn could hear them. They were afraid of ending the delusion she had built for herself that he was still coming back, and ending the semblance of peace she had come too. Every day she forced a happy smile on her face and chatted with the other students. Scott pretended not to see the look on her face when she passed Logan's room or the garage and he still wasn't there.

Two months after Logan's disappearance, Scott woke up in the middle of the night. He grabbed his visor and shoved it on his face, hurrying out of bed. Someone was in the hall. He walked out just in time to see the door to Logan's room shut quietly. He clenched his jaw and followed the visitor into Logan's room. Scott looked unhappily at the person sitting alone on Logan's bed and shut the door behind him.

"Kate?"

She refused to look up. Finally she took a shaky breath.

"…He's not coming back. Is he?"

Scott shook his head. "I don't think so, Kate."

Her hunched back trembled and Scott realized with horror that she was crying. He sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. After a frozen second she turned and hugged him tightly.

"How could he leave me?" Katelyn sobbed. "What did I do wrong?"

"I don't know, Kate. I'm sorry. But I just don't have an answer."

All Scott could do was hold her closer. Finally her crying stopped and she looked down at her hands. Scott followed her gaze and frowned. He gently tugged a torn picture out of her grip.

"I found it in the garage…when he left. I've been telling myself that he dropped it on accident, but…I guess he didn't. I was being stupid."

Scott remembered the picture. Kitty had shot it months ago. Katelyn leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I miss him," she said quietly.

"…I know," Scott sighed.

They sat silently together for several minutes. Finally Scott looked down at Katelyn's face. He laughed softly.

She was asleep.

He closed his eyes too, trying to forget those months ago when he had wished that Logan would leave.

…………………………….

**Hah! It was only one month between updates! …Okay, maybe **_**only**_** was the wrong word to use. But at least I updated? Yay? Don't throw stuff? And maybe….review? ;)**

**Much luv,**

**XxRogueAngelDreamingxX**


	17. Morning

Katelyn's stomach growled and she groaned, grabbing the pillow from underneath her head and holding it over her face. Then she froze. Someone was… laughing at her? And that definitely did not sound like Kitty. She peeked over the edge of her pillow.

"Sdugdmnl?" she mumbled sleepily.

She blinked with confusion at the person sitting on the edge of the bed. Scott raised an eyebrow.

"That made no sense whatsoever," he remarked.

Katelyn pulled the pillow over her head again and turned to go back to sleep. She vaguely heard Scott get off the bed and pull the curtains open, wincing as sunlight flooded the room and destroyed any hope of going back to bed.

"Time to get up!" Scott said in an annoyingly cheery voice. "It's a beautiful da-" He was suddenly cut off by a pillow slamming into his face when he turned back to face Katelyn.

"Aren't you supposed to _not_ be a morning person?" she muttered darkly.

"I learned my lesson and drank my coffee before I came back to wake you up."

She threw the second pillow at him.

"You have really good aim for someone who's supposed to be half-asleep," he glared, tossing the pillow back onto the bed. "And I went to all that trouble to bring breakfast up! I don't think you deserve it anymore."

Katelyn's eyes snapped open and she bolted upright.

"I forgive you for being alive this early. Give me food."

Scott pretended not to hear and started whistling an oblivious tune. Katelyn glared at him. He laughed and handed her a loaded plate. She raised an eyebrow at the large pile of bacon covering her food. Scott sat down next to her with his own plate. She stole some of his bacon.

"Hey!" he scowled. "You have your own, hands off!"

"But I like yours better," Katelyn giggled, stealing another piece.

Scott glared and lifted the plate out of her reach.

"Scott!" She mock-glared at him and giggled.

Laughing, she leaped for the plate. Scott immediately retaliated by tickling her viciously. Katelyn shrieked and threw some of her own bacon at him. Scott ducked and she grabbed his plate. He rolled his eyes as she quickly finished off his bacon.

"Thief. I have to get to class," he chuckled.

"Ugh, that's right. I have to go too," Katelyn grimaced. She suddenly grinned brightly. "You know, I really love being human enough to say that."

She jumped off the bed and Scott followed her out of the room, closing the door behind him. Neither remembered the torn and dirty picture laying forgotten under the bed.

…………………………

**Gaspeth! It seems…could Katelyn have…**_**forgotten**_** our favorite studly mancandy?!** **DUN DUNN DUNNNN!!! The world may never know…jk! Tune in next time for the continuing adventures of Katelyn the Human Kitty-Cat! …Still working on the mutant name. ;P **

**Much luv,**

**XxRogueAngelDreamingxX**


	18. Three months later

Katelyn looked up from her book and frowned.

Scott put down his own book, which he had been pretending to read while actually watching her, and asked, "Something wrong, Kate?"

"Um…do you hear something?" she asked.

Scott shook his head. She frowned again and stood up from the couch. Stepping carefully over the students sprawled on the floor chatting, she made her way to the door and opened it. Scott raised his eyebrows as he finally heard the maniacal laughter her more sensitive ears had picked up through the noise of the students. It sounded like it was coming from the dining room on the other side of the mansion. His eyes narrowed as he heard shouts of surprise and rage mixed in with the laughter. Katelyn glanced at Scott.

"Is that…summer?" he asked suspiciously.

"I think so," she said slowly. She stepped out the door and yelled at the top of her lungs.

"SUMMER!"

The laughter stopped for a second then redoubled. Scott and Katelyn exchanged worried looks and ran to the source of the sound, followed by several curious students. Scott opened the door to the dining room cautiously and peeked in. He groaned and covered his face with one hand. Katelyn nudged him aside so she could see and rolled her eyes.

Summer was running crazily around the room randomly zapping people. She spotted Scott and Katelyn at the door and rubbed her hands together excitedly.

"More victims!" she cackled wickedly.

Bobby, who had followed them from the rec room, pushed past them.

"Leave them alone, Summer," he chuckled. "Or do I have to stop you myself?" He raised an eyebrow teasingly and she giggled.

"You'll never catch me alive!" she yelled to him. She ran the other direction, zapping two more people, and he chased after her.

Katelyn laughed as he almost caught her, but summer dodged narrowly and doubled back, zapping his rear as she passed. Bobby yelped and ran after her even faster. He caught her wrist as she tried to double back again and she zapped him, making him let go. Everyone in the room started cheering him on. Except for Katelyn. She, of course, was cheering Summer.

Finally, Bobby tackled her to the carpet. He leaped on top of her while she was down and pinned her wrists to the carpet.

"I win," he smirked.

"Nuh uh. I can still shock you," Summer reminded him.

"But you won't."

"Says who?" she challenged him.

"Says me. Cuz I have a secret weapon!" Bobby said triumphantly.

"What secret weapon?" Summer frowned.

"This."

He leaned down and kissed her. Summer blinked a few times and shrugged before kissing back happily. Bobby pulled her to her feet as the other students started whistling and clapping.

"Wow. Talk about effective," Summer said dazedly.

Bobby grinned widely as the walked out of the room.

"You know, somehow I don't think Iceman's secret weapon is going to be very effective against Sentinels," Katelyn said dryly.

Scott laughed and put his arm around her waist, feeling his heart leap as she let him.

"Yeah," he said happily, "but you have to admire his strategy."

Katelyn giggled and leaned into his hold.

"Definitely. I don't know of anyone else who can bring Summer back from a rampage."

She suddenly stiffened and stood up straight again. Scott let his arm fall as she backed away from him, saying some nonsense about going to the kitchen to find a snack. He watched with disappointment as she ran away. He was so close to making her forget about Logan. He just needed a little more time. And he wasn't going to give up.

Katelyn checked to make sure no one else was in the kitchen, then leaned against a counter, sighing. She couldn't do this to Scott. She couldn't keep leading him on when she still loved Logan. Katelyn wasn't an idiot. She knew that he was gone, and he would probably never be back. And that even if he did, he didn't want her anymore. But she could never stop thinking about him.

She buried her face in her hands and took a deep breath. The dreams were back. Not as bad as that night when Logan had comforted her, but they were getting worse every night. It wouldn't be long before she panicked and lost herself again. She still had no idea how to turn back. Nothing they had tried gave any clue as to what triggered her transformations.

Katelyn slid her photo of Logan out of her wallet and stared at his face. She couldn't stand to go anywhere without the picture.

"This is stupid," she told herself angrily. "I have to give up on him! I have to let go!"

A hot tear slid down her cheek and she touched Logan's face with a shaking finger. Katelyn bit her lip.

"But what if I don't want to?"

…………………………..

***Sniffles* Don't lose hope Katelyn! He's too amazing! BRING BACK LOGAN! …Oh right, that's my job. Heh heh!**

**Much luv,**

**XxRogueAngelDreamingxX**


	19. Canada, a month later

Logan stared moodily at his empty cup. Only one day in this new town and he felt like climbing up the walls. He could never stay in one place for very long anymore. It was always the wrong place.

He heard a girlish laugh and looked up, almost leaping out of his seat at the sight of a pretty young woman walking past the window. He took a second look and forced himself to breathe. No, it wasn't her. They didn't even really look alike.

He cursed and blindly signaled the waitress for another beer. He wanted to see her. He wanted to see her so badly it was killing him. He cursed himself again for losing that picture, the one link to her he had left. He wore he had almost killed a passerby when he had reached into his back pocket to find the photo gone.

Maybe…maybe if he just stopped by the mansion, just for a quick look. She never even had to know…No. He'd never be able to leave again if he saw her. Better to just stay away and let her get on with her life. With Scott.

His fists tightened and the glass trapped between his hands cracked.

"Logan?"

His eyes snapped open and he spun around to face the young woman.

"Marie?"

The woman smiled brilliantly and threw herself into his arms.

"It _is_ you! I can't believe it! Back to bars, just like when we first met."

Logan shook his head and pulled away.

"Darlin', what are you doing here?"

She rolled her eyes.

"I live here, stupid. After…after I left, I hitchhiked up to Canada and bought myself an apartment. I work just across the way."

Logan's eyes narrowed.

"In the lingerie store?"

Marie blushed.

"I've had enough of head-to-toe clothing, thank you very much," she answered tartly. She smiled suddenly. "Which reminds me, there's someone I want you to meet."

Marie ran over to a side booth and dragged its occupant back to Logan's corner. She wrapped an arm around the boy's waist and grinned.

"Logan, I'd like you to meet Marcus. Marcus, sugar, this is Logan. He works at…my old school."

Marcus stuck his hand out politely. Logan glared at it disgustedly, then glanced up to Marie.

"Really? This guy?"

"Logan!" Marie said sharply. "Be nice!"

She glared at him until he grudgingly shook hands with Marcus, squeezing the boy's hand much harder than necessary.

Marie shook her head.

"Sugar, can you just excuse us for a sec? I need to have a talk with Professor Logan."

"Uh, sure, babe." He leaned in to whisper in his ear. "What exactly is he a professor of?"

"Art," Logan and Marie answered simultaneously.

"Oh…kay," Marcus said as she dragged Logan away.

Logan stared wide-eyed at Marie's bare hand on his arm. He'd known that she'd gotten cured, but seeing the proof first-hand was a little…unsettling. She finally let him go and he relaxed a little. Until she turned to yell at him.

"What in the Sam Hill do you think you're doing, scaring my boyfriend like that?" Marie roared.

Logan smiled a little.

"You look great, Marie. You've really managed out here."

"Yes, I have. And no, you're not getting off that easy," she growled.

He smiled a little wider at that. Even after all this time it was obvious where she got her growl from.

"Meet me for dinner tonight. We can catch up and talk. I need to ask you about something. I guess I could use some advice."

"Don't you go changing the -"

She stopped short and blinked.

"Advice? From me?"

Logan grinned and ruffled her hair.

"See you tonight, Marie."

…**It's basically filler. But I am headed somewhere, I can promise you that! Sorta…Oh well! Review and maybe I won't kill off every single one of them in a fiery meteor of doom and destruction!**

…**You're right, I love 'em too much to do that. Review anyways? 3**

**Much luv,**

**XxRogueAngelDreamingxX**


	20. Canada, Dinner with Marie

Logan knocked on the door to Marie's apartment and shoved his hands in his pockets. He heard a loud clattering noise and muffled cursing before the door finally swung open.

"Logan! I was worried you wouldn't find the place, you walked off before I could tell you where I-" She stopped suddenly and frowned. "How _did_ you find out where I live?"

"You're kidding, right?" he scoffed. "Apparently everyone and their mother knows and adores you in this town."

His eyes darkened momentarily and Marie was surprised to see the depth of the pain in them.

"Logan? Are you okay?" she asked tentatively.

"No…" he paused. "Yeah, I'm fine. You just…remind me of someone. Let's go."

Marie grabbed her jacket and ran to catch up with Logan as he stomped away from the door.

"Hey! Wait for me!" she yelled to him.

"I don't want to talk about it yet," he mumbled, not looking back at her.

"Well that's just great for you, but if you were planning on taking me to dinner then SLOW. DOWN. Jesus!"

He smiled half-heartedly and waited for her to catch up.

…

Marie swallowed a sip of water and stared over her cup at Logan.

"So what's new at the mansion?" she asked finally.

He hesitated. "I don't really know. I haven't been back or even talked to anyone in almost seven months," he admitted. He stared down at the table and covered his face. "I can't go back."

"What? Logan, what happened?" Marie reached across the table and touched his hand.

"_She's_ there," he muttered.

"Who?" Marie said carefully.

Logan looked back up at her and she was startled again at the hurt she saw.

"Kate. Marie…I love her."

Marie sucked in a deep breath and sat back.

"I see. Did she not feel the same way?" she asked sympathetically.

"She was my girlfriend."

"She cheated on you then?"

"Of course not! She would never do that!"

Marie threw her hands up in the air.

"Then what? What happened.?" she groaned exasperatedly.

"Scott loved her too."

She waited patiently.

"I heard Jubilee talking to another student about how Kate was going to choose Scott. Jean did after all," he explained.

"Oh, so she broke up with you and started dating Scott?"

Logan blinked at her.

"Well…no. I left so she could be with Scott."

Marie's eyes narrowed and she looked at him hard.

"You mean she was still _your_ girlfriend when you decided to leave?"

Logan nodded.

"Did you by any chance _say_ anything to her before you up and left?"

He shook his head.

"Leave a note? Postcard? Anything?"

He frowned and shook his head again.

"Okay. So basically you're just a FRIGGIN IDIOT?" Marie yelled. Logan jumped as she threw a bread roll at him. "She was YOUR girlfriend, you dummy! Not Scott's! You were in LOVE! And I'm gonna hazard a guess and say that she loved you too! Again, NOT Scott! And you just left without a word? You- You- IDIOT!" She reached across the table and slapped Logan.

Logan stared at her in shock and held a hand to his cheek. Marie had frozen. She stared at her hand in horror. He slowly reached across the table and touched her face experimentally. He felt a familiar drain in his blood and quickly let go of her while he still could. She stared at him desperately.

Rogue was back.

…..

**Hey y'all! Thanks to I Don't Bite-much, LadyBlue001, ****Jasmett****, and ****Spaztasticlymuffinlisious**** for reviewing! You have saved these poor people a sad, sad fate. Not that I'm gonna stop tormenting them, cuz that's way too much fun, but hey! No meteors! ;D**

**Much luv,**

**XxRodgueAngelDreamingxX**


	21. Meanwhile in Westchester

Katelyn walked slowly out of the computer lab and stared blankly up at the ceiling, lost in thought. Piotr saw her and walked over, smiling. She didn't move. He frowned and waved a hand in front of her. …Still nothing.

"Katelyn-"

"AAAAAAGGHHHH!"

Katelyn leaped back nearly six feet and stared at him wide-eyed. He stared back at her, frozen in shock. They stood there motionless for several seconds before she finally spoke.

"…Piotr?"

"Katelyn…"

"Hi."

"Hi. Are you alright?"

She stared at him blankly and he cleared his throat.

"You screamed. Loudly, I might add. There was possible irreparable damage to the sound barrier. And my eardrums."

"Oh," Katelyn giggled nervously. "Sorry. You just startled me, so I, er…screamed."

He gave her a weird look. "Right. I was looking for Katya. Have you seen her?"

"Yeah, sure. Um, she was in the…greenroom last time I saw her? At least I think she was," Katelyn shrugged.

Piotr nodded slowly and walked away. He wondered if he should tell someone something was wrong with Katelyn. It wasn't like her to miss any opportunity to tease him about his new relationship with Katya.

"Piotr and Kitty sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" she suddenly yelled behind him.

He rolled his eyes. Never mind. She was just fine.

Katelyn watched him turn the corner and shook her head, slowly letting out the breath she'd been holding.

"Something wrong?"

"AAAAAAGGHHHH!"

She whirled around to find Scott leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He raised his eyebrows.

"What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?" she glared at him, holding a hand against her racing heart.

Scott frowned and pushed off the wall.

"I'll ask again. Is something wrong, Kate?"

"Wrong? No, of course not. Why would you think that?" Katelyn laughed nervously.

"You seem a little…jumpier than usual. Plus, that last taunt about Piotr and Kitty was pretty lame compared to the others."

"Hey!" she glared. "I'd like to see you come up with enough material for every single time you see Piotr! The mansion ain't _that_ big you know! Give me a break!"

Scott laughed and reached for her hand. He stared down at their entwined fingers, his smile slowly fading. Finally he sighed and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Kate…I have news."

She frowned and touched his chest worriedly.

"Scott? What happened?"

He sighed again and pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly.

"Logan called. He's coming back."

Katelyn stiffened and yanked away from him.

"What did you say?"

"Storm got the call a few minutes ago. The reception was bad and she couldn't make out most of what he said. He mentioned Magneto. Something about 'it didn't work, they're coming back' and 'she can't be the only one'-"

"She?" Katelyn interrupted quietly.

Scott opened his mouth and closed it again.

"He's coming back, Katelyn. Soon," he told her gently.

She silently stepped back towards him and hid her face in his sweater.

"I guess it's a good thing that I'm leaving then," she murmured.

This time Scott was the one to stiffen and pull away. He grabbed her arms.

"Leaving? What are you talking about?" he gasped.

She smiled wryly. "It's just for a little while, Scott. Of course I'm going to come back."

He searched her face to make sure she was telling the truth, then nodded and held her close to him again.

"Where are you going to go?" he asked.

"Texas. I…I found my dad. I'm going to see him."

"I'm going with you," Scott decided.

Katelyn laughed. "You can't. You're needed at the school."

"They'll be fine without me," he scowled.

"Don't be silly. You know the new students are coming in tomorrow, and Storm needs your help. Your fearless leader face is the only foolproof way to make sure the troublemakers stay in line."

"I'll make Hank practice!" he insisted stubbornly.

Katelyn snickered at the mental image. "Scott…"

"I know, I know" he grumbled. "But you'll call at _least_ twice a day to check in. And put me on speed dial, just in case."

"You're already at the top of my list, dummy," she rolled her eyes.

_Only because Logan didn't have a cell phone_, he thought to himself. He met her eyes and she blushed before looking away. She knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Twice a day," she nodded. She glanced up at him teasingly. "Has anyone ever told you you worry too much?"

"And I'm fine with that as long as it keeps people safe," he said primly.

"Chillax, Scott! Everything will be fine."

Katelyn winked at him and ran off, presumably to pack.

He smiled softly and shook his head.

"Wow, and she called you dumb. She doesn't even realize just how much in love with her you are!" a voice piped up.

Scott yelped and whirled to face Kitty. She watched him with an amused grin.

"You don't know anything about it," he said stiffly. She rolled her eyes.

"How long have you been standing there anyways?" Scott asked crossly.

"Long enough, Scotty," she smirked.

"Yeah? Long enough to hear that Logan is on his way back?" he asked pointedly.

Kitty's jaw dropped and she fell through the wall she had been leaning on. Scott stared at the empty spot and yelped again when her head popped back through.

"Are you serious? He's really coming?"

"And now she's leaving to go visit her dad in Texas," he nodded.

"What the- When did all this happen?" Kitty shrieked. She paused suddenly. "Didn't Katelyn say she didn't have any family when she first got here?"

"Well, apparently she has a dad in Texas," Scott shrugged. "But you and Summer should go say goodbye. I think she wants to leave as soon as she can get ready."

"Without even telling us," Kitty muttered with annoyance as she phased through the floor.

Scott turned and headed towards the Danger room. He had to plan the best way to murder Logan when he saw him…

…

**It's a long-ish chapter! Hurray! Thanks to my reviewers for their support! BTW, I am a mere nine reviews away from the Golden 100, a number I have not reached in any of my other stories. How cool would it be if we broke a hundred? Hm? Just something to think about. Wink wink.**

**Much luv,**

**XxRogueAngelDreamingxX**


	22. Logan's Return

**Um, I think first of all we just need to clear the air a little bit. Y'know when Scott mentioned that thing about murdering Logan? Yeah, uh, he was being facetious. **_**Joking**_**. He just didn't like how Logan's been jerking Kate around like that. No actual murder being planned. This is not one of those stories, people. **

**That being said, on with the mayhem.**

…..

Logan dashed into the mansion, pulling Rogue behind him. Scott, in the foyer discussing recent events with some of the X-Men, turned at the sound of his name being called. Logan rushed up to him, not noticing the dark (murderous ;P) look on Scott's face.

"Scott! Hurry, we have to-"

He was cut off by a sudden inexplicable connection with the floor. Logan blinked stars away and saw Kitty yelling at Scott, who merely listened calmly while shaking out his hand. Logan moved to touch his jaw and Kitty turned on him furiously.

"You stay down, or I finish what he started," she said menacingly.

"Didn't know Cyke had it in him," he muttered. He yelled suddenly as electricity suddenly jolted him, lingering in his metal bones just enough to really, really, really hurt. Exactly as intended.

"Found another girlfriend already?" Summer hissed, pointing accusingly at Rogue.

Kitty looked up, prepared to frighten the newcomer away, and gasped.

"Rogue? Oh my God, what are you _doing_ here? Especially with this idiot?"

"No way, you're Rogue?" Summer smiled. "Please tell me you're not dating him then. Cuz I would be obligated to hate you in that case, and I've heard so many nice things!"

"No, I'm not dating him," Rogue giggled, a little startled.

Logan stood up carefully to avoid attracting anyone's attention. Thankfully, they all ignored him as they crowded around Rogue.

Finally Scott noticed her gloves.

"Rogue?"

She followed his questioning gaze to her hands and sighed.

"The cure doesn't last," she said simply.

"Oh my God," Kitty whispered. She grabbed Scott. "Did anyone think to keep track of Magneto after he was cured?"

He shook his head slowly. "No. In all the confusion of getting the school back together he fell off the grid." He turned abruptly and headed for the briefing room. "We need to map where he's gone in the past, try to narrow down where he could have gone to regroup. He might not know about the cure yet."

The X-Men hurried after him. Summer noticed Logan peeking into rooms as they passed and had a flash of intuition.

"She's not here," she told him. "She left for Texas yesterday."

He immediately looked straight forward and walked past her.

"Don't know what you're talking about," he said stiffly.

Summer shrugged and held Bobby's hand.

An hour later Scott's phone rang. He grabbed for it, immediately smiling when he saw the name on the Caller ID. Logan ignored him and leaned over the computer to factor in another of Magneto's old hideouts.

"I have to take this," Scott murmured, heading for the door. He walked through to the next room and flipped the phone open.

"Kate?"

Logan's head snapped around to stare at him, but the door was already closing. He turned back around slowly and realized that Rogue and Kitty were both staring intently at him. Scott had ordered the other X-Men to go take a break.

"What?" Logan asked irritably.

They both immediately pretended to be busy doing other things. Logan rolled his eyes and poked at the computer.

"How long did she wait?" he finally asked, after several minutes of uncomfortable silence.

The girls stared at him again.

"Wait before what? And I assume we're talking about Katie?" Kitty asked with confusion.

He nodded, waving towards the door. "How long did she wait before going out with him? Before she agreed to be his girlfriend?"

Kitty dropped the papers she was holding and frowned.

"She's not Scott's girlfriend."

"What?" Logan stared at her.

"Katie hadn't gone out with anyone else since you left. You broke her heart, you idiot. She's been absolutely miserable for months. And it doesn't seem to matter that Scott obviously has feelings for her, because she can't move on because she's still in love with you. You dummy! My best friend is absolutely destroyed and she can't let this awesome guy into her heart because your big, fat, Canadian butt is in the way!"

Kitty was yelling by this point. Logan slammed his hands onto the desk and started pacing.

"That's not right. That's not how it was supposed to be! She was supposed to start dating Scott and everything would be better for her. She has to know that he's the better man!" He stopped and scowled. "No, it's not her. It's Scooter's fault. If I'd known he wouldn't be man enough to ask her out I never would have left her here-"

Kitty suddenly phased through the table and stood in front of him to sop his pacing.

"You left because you thought she'd be happier with Scott?"

He nodded miserably. Kitty suddenly beamed.

"Oh! Well…that's kind of sweet. You know… in a completely misguided and idiotic kind of way."

He glared at her. She ignored him.

"Don't you think she would have chosen Scott in the first place if he was the one she really wanted to be with?"

"That's what I tried to tell him!" Rogue shouted exasperatedly.

He stared at them.

"…She still loves me?"

Kitty nodded vigorously. Rogue, who didn't even know Katelyn in the slightest, joined in. Logan rubbed his hands over his face with frustration. When he looked up he was smiling. The girls stared in shock, never having expected in a million years that they would ever have seen that expression of joy on the Wolverine's face.

"Well. That's…I guess I'd better find her before she changes her mind then," he murmured.

"Good for you! But not right now though, she's probably busy bonding right about now," Kitty smiled.

"Bonding what?" Logan asked, giving her a weird look.

"_Family_ bonding," Kitty said, rolling her eyes. "She went to Texas to see her dad."

Logan jolted.

"Are you people insane?"

He dashed out of the room and grabbed Scott's phone from his hand.

"Katelyn? Kate what on earth do you think you're doing in Texas? You get your butt back here right now before you do something you regret! He's not worth it, Kate!"

Scott grabbed the phone back.

"She already hung up."

"Sonuva-" Logan slammed his fist into the wall. He turned and started running away.

"Where are you going now?" Scott yelled after him.

"Where do you think? I'm going to Texas to stop Kate from doing anything stupid!" Logan bellowed back.

"What is it, Logan? What's wrong with Katie?" Kitty asked worriedly.

He paused. "I'll explain on the way if we can use the jet. It'll be faster."

"Deal." Scott pulled his keys out and they ran to the hangar.

….

**Uh oh! Logan's the only one who knows about Katelyn's sordid past. What is she going to do when she meets her dad? Find out soon in Don't Leave! A Tangled Tale of Romance and Over-Caffeinated Mutants!**

**P.S. Four reviews to go! Please please please! Y'all can't tell, but I'm doing the puppy dog face. It's very convincing and you want to review now. Feel free.**

**Much luv,**

**XxRogueAngelDreamingxX **


	23. Meanwhile in Texas

Katelyn gulped nervously as she approached the heavy metal door that opened into the large white-washed building. She suddenly stopped and turned around to walk quickly away. Oblivious to the startled stares of confused passerby across the street, she repeated the process again. And again. And again and again and again, muttering to herself the entire time until she finally fell over.

"Dangit!" she panted, lying in a heap on the sidewalk. "Just go in already! You did not spend HOURS asking around the entire frickin' town to chicken out when you finally find him! He probably won't even recognize you. Just go in. Take a quick look. Then haul butt outta town if you don't want to talk to him after all." She paused. "You suck at pep talks," she told herself gravely.

"Um, excuse me miss. Are you…alright?"

Katelyn looked up from the ground to see some stranger staring at her worriedly. She shook her head violently.

"No! I am really not alright! I'm going in there darn it! And I mean it this time!" She jumped up and strode towards the door purposefully. She suddenly stopped again and turned around. "But I really don't want to!" she cried pathetically.

The stranger jumped as she stomped her foot.

"That's it! I'm going in!"

She ran and dove through the door before she could change her mind.

"Um…okay…" the stranger said behind her.

Katelyn looked up and froze. The room was filled with people holding anti-mutant propaganda and staring up at some guy at a pulpit yelling about mutie scum trying to take over. She raised her eyebrow at him. Yep. That was dear old dad up there.

"Oh…this is so not good," she muttered.

Some guy in front of her turned and smiled welcomingly.

"Hi there! Are you new to the group? I thought I knew everyone in our congregation."

"Er, no. I'm just…looking," Katelyn said weakly.

"Well you picked a great day!" the guy smiled energetically. "Mr. freeman is one of our best speakers."

"Mr. Freeman?" She glanced involuntarily at her dad.

"Yeah," the guy said warmly. "He's a great guy. He's been like a father to me."

Katelyn started choking.

"Whoa! Hey, are you okay?" he asked, alarmed.

"Fine! Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I guess, you know, dads. Just a little bit of a sore subject," she coughed.

"Lemme guess, yours was a total jerk? Yeah, I can relate. That's why I'm so glad that Mr. Freeman has always been there for me." The guy looked almost worshipfully up at the podium, then back to her. "I'm Sam, by the way. Sam Jones. What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Katelyn…um…"

Her brain went into full panic mode and started screaming 'Not Freeman! Not Freeman!'

Logan! Use Logan's last name!

..…YOU DON'T KNOW LOGAN'S LAST NAME!

"Summers," she finished quickly. "My name's Katelyn Summers."

"Nice to meet you, Katelyn." Sam took a step closer and touched her arm. "And welcome to the family."

He looked around at all the haters and Katelyn made a face behind his back. She smiled angelically when he looked back at her.

"Y'know, this was real fun and all, but I should really be heading home," she said, starting to edge away.

"Oh, wait!" Sam said, grabbing her arm. "I was, uh, wondering if you'd like to meet me for dinner tonight," he grinned sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, I have a boyfriend," Katelyn replied automatically.

"Oh." Sam's face fell, then suddenly brightened again. "Where is he? Didn't he come with you? I'd love to meet him."

Katelyn took a step back in surprise. She hadn't thought of anything past the standard evasion!

"No, um, he couldn't come with me because he was, uh…attacked by squirrels!"

The both froze. Katelyn mentally slapped herself. Squirrels! Why couldn't she have said he was sick, or on a business trip? But no, she had to panic, and SQUIRRELS was the first thing to come to mind!

"Um…squirrels ?" Sam asked slowly.

"Yeah. Big ones."

WHAT WAS SHE SAYING?

Sam started laughing.

"Good one! That's really funny,' he chuckled.

"Er, yeah," Katelyn laughed nervously. "I was just joking. He's on a business trip in Canada."

"Really? What does he do?" Sam asked.

"Motorcycles. He repairs and sells bikes."

Katelyn froze. Oh no. No way this was happening. She half-turned to look at the new person. Yep. This sucked.

"Mr. Freeman!" Sam exclaimed happily. "I didn't even hear you finish! I was just getting to know Katelyn here."

Katelyn winced as her father's face tightened slightly.

"Katelyn?"

"Yeah. Katelyn, this is Mr. Freeman. Sir, I'd like you to meet Katelyn Summers. This is her first time with us."

Mr. Freeman relaxed. "That's wonderful! So, Katelyn summers, huh? That's a lovely name. I can't blame you for missing the end of my speech, Sammy. If I was your age I'd rather listen to a pretty young girl too! Listen hun, why don't you join us for dinner? It'll be great! I always like meeting new members of the congregation and it'll give Sammy here a chance to get to know you better. Summers! That is a _lovely_ name! Come on, you can join is for dinner! I won't take no for an answer! Hey, who knows, maybe you'll forget about your boyfriend and give Sammy here a chance! The two of you would make the darndest couple, don't you think? The car's waiting out front. Why don't we get going? Don't want to be late for the reservation I made at the restaurant! Come along now!"

Wide-eyed, Katelyn was too stunned by the torrent of words to protest as she was, for all intents and purposes, dragged to the car.

….

**Lol, okay, I actually feel kind of bad. Someone commented about me finally doing regular updates…and it took me a month to get the next chap out! I am so sorry!**

**On related news, this is all I have written in my notebook, so if you thought updates were screwy before, who knows what's coming out next! So…uh…review!**

**Much luv,**

**XxRogueAngelDreamingxX**


	24. So Close

Logan stepped off the jet and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and let the breath out again with a slow shuddering sigh.

"Logan, you okay sugar?" Rogue asked, raising a n eyebrow at the expression on his face.

"Yeah. Fine," he murmured. "She's here. I can…I can smell her. It's been a while."

Scott stiffened and gritted his teeth.

"Awww. That's so sweet," Summer cooed. "In a semi-creepy-you-can-_smell_-her? kind of way. You know what I mean."

"Yeah, it's freaking adorable," Scott muttered. "Just tell us where she is."

Logan wandered forward a few steps, his eyes closed as he took another deep breath. "Nearby. She passed through this area maybe twenty minutes ago. Hm. Nervous. Not scared though. But…" His eyes flew open. "Unhappy. Very very unhappy. We need to hurry."

He prepared to go running after her and Scott grabbed his arm.

"Don't worry about the unhappy thing. That was basically a constant after you abandoned her," Scott said grimly. He felt a quick guilty flare of enjoyment from the pain that flashed over Logan's face.

"It won't happen again. I'll never leave her like that again," Logan vowed fiercely. Scott felt another flare of resentment and he clenched his fists.

"Scott?" Kitty asked worriedly, not liking the stony determination on his face.

He ignored her and shoved Logan.

Logan stared at him, shocked.

"And what if she doesn't want you hear anymore? Huh, Logan?" Scott growled. "You've been gone for almost half a year. You made your choice. Are you going to put her through that pain of seeing you again? Just because _you_ finally decided you missed her?"

Logan's claws flashed out. "Scooter, I wouldn't-"

"She would have chosen me!" Scott bellowed.

The entire team fell silent as the two men stared at one another.

"She would have chosen me," Scott said again, quieter. "I was making it better. She would have forgotten you if you'd just-"

"No she wouldn't have," Kitty interrupted calmly.

"You don't know that!" he burst out before gaining control again.

Kitty raised an eyebrow. "I'm her roommate. I was there every night. Maybe she never told me what was wrong, but I heard her crying out in her sleep. I heard her wordless sobs turn into pleas for Logan not to leave her. Almost every night she called his name. She wasn't getting over him. If anything, she missed him more with every day that passed."

Scott stared at her. "No…that's not…"

"I'm sorry, Scott," she said quietly, "but it was always Logan."

He stared at her a second longer before turning and walking off alone. Rogue took a step after him and Summer put a hand on front of her.

"I think he just needs a little time to himself right now," she said softly.

Rogue sighed. "Yeah. I guess."

…

Whoa, coming up on the end soon! I'm going to put a poll up on my profile. Scott or Logan? You shall decide! So go vote please, or they'll just all end up squashed flat in a fiery meteor of doom so I don't have to decide myself. ;P JK! …kinda.

Much luv,

XxRogueAngelDreamingxX

P.S. Yeah, it's short. I wrote it between classes, so it was this or wait even longer. ;D Sorry! Review!


	25. At the restaurant

"-and I told him, I told him, son, you listen here. I may not have gone to Harvard, but I _know_ what the world's problem is today. And that problem is mutants. Now what does your fancy _dissertation_ say about _that_, huh? Haha!"

Katelyn hunched deeper into her chair and continued the intense staring match with her plate of pasta. It was a pretty big plate…enough to suffocate herself with? She narrowed her eyes at it, seriously considering the possibility. Nah. Probably not. Dangit.

She jumped as Mr. Freeman's hand suddenly whacked the table with a deafening thump.

"That's enough shop talk though! Sam! Why in God's good name would you let me ramble on when we're supposed to be entertaining this pretty young lady?"

"Sir, you know how interesting I find your speeches! I'm sure Katelyn thought it was as wonderful as I did."

"Yeah. Wonderful," she grinned sickly. Her dad was a racist butthead who wanted "her kind" locked up in sanatoriums for public safety. Wonderful.

"Ha! Well, thank you very much, but really. How about you tell us a little something about yourself?"

Katelyn blanked.

"Oh! Uhhh…something…about me. Right. Um."

Sam and Mr. Freeman stared at her expectantly. She blinked back at them.

"Um. I'm going to school in New York right now. Trying to get my GED. I…I guess that seems a little weird, I mean, I really should be done with high school by now. I…dropped out the first time around for…personal reasons."

"Well, nothing wrong with that," Mr. Freeman nodded firmly. "It's good to see a young person working to overcome their past. We all have hardships, but we humans have the strength to persevere!"

"Yeah. Well. That's where I met my boyfriend, at the school."

"Right. The boyfriend," Sam frowned. "So what's his deal? Ex-con? Total sleaze? Any glaring faults signaling imminent singleness?"

Katelyn fought back a laugh. "No. He's…really wonderful. Kind of an idiot sometimes, but sweet. Of course, he'd hate it if I knew I'd called him that. He's got a tough-guy rep to protect after all." She was smiling softly without realizing it.

"…Wow. So the two of you really…dang," Sam said finally.

Katelyn blushed. "Yeah. Well…yeah." She looked down at the table again. "That's us. Me and Logan." She dug her nails into her leg to keep from crying. "Totally in love."

"So…he goes to your school…and runs his own motorcycle business? Exactly how old is this Logan character?" Mr. Freeman asked suspiciously.

"He's older than me," Katelyn blushed again. "I'm not going to lie, there's definitely a considerable age gap. And he doesn't exactly go to my school. He's kind of a …specialized substitute teacher. Or something like that."

Sam's eyes widened and Mr. Freeman's face slowly started to turn an angry purple.

"You're- dating- a teacher? Young lady, that is highly inappropriate! Just what do your parents think of this arrangement?" he roared.

Katelyn's jaw dropped. She looked around the restaurant at all the people suddenly staring at their table. She wadded up her napkin and slowly stood up.

"Mr. Freeman," she said icily. "Although it is none of your business, I will tell you that there is nothing inappropriate about my relationship. I am not a minor. Although he is affiliated with my school, he is not an official instructor. Yes, there is an age difference. No, it doesn't matter to us or anyone we care about. And my so-called parents have nothing to do with my decision. Or my life. So, if you'll excuse me."

She grabbed her bag as Mr. Freeman sputtered a protest.

"Now -"

"And even if you won't. Goodbye."

She strode out of the restaurant without a backwards glance. Sam ran out after her.

"Katelyn!"

She sighed and turned to face him. "Sam-"

"Kate!"

Her heart stopped. She couldn't breathe. Katelyn somehow managed to turn and stare at the man who had just yelled her name from across the street. It wasn't possible for him to be here. Not now. Not after seven months of waiting. All of a sudden he was across the street and standing two feet in front of her.

Logan.

…**..**

**You hate me. No, no, it's ok. I understand. I'm the suckiest updater in the history of updating. But uh…you forgive me. Right? Look, look, I won't even beg for reviews!**

…**I lied. Review please! ;D**

**Much luv,**

**XxRogueAngelDreamingxX**


End file.
